Four Hearts
by MeltedMoonStone
Summary: Ruby and Yang are two gypsies trying to make it in the kingdom of Vale. Weiss is a princess that takes interest in them. And Blake somehow finds her way into things. Find out how all four of them are connected in one of the biggest mysteries in the world. Humor and some Angst. Maybe, eventual Enabler. Subject to change to M rate. Bilingual Ruby and Yang.
1. White

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. The only thing I own is the plot line.**

* * *

The sight was mesmerizing. In the light of the sunset, they looked like flames, dancing and spinning, jumping from one side to the other. The twisted and turned, crossed each others' path in practiced harmony. The jingle of their tambourines added to the already steady beat of the drum, their bare feet padded quietly against the cobble stone street, a giant smile graced their faces, and the way their skirts flowed through the air, following their every move, it was simply… mesmerizing. They swayed their hips, side to side in beat with the music, and their arms swam through the air in graceful arcs. Their feet worked out intricate patterns in order for them to leap and turn. All in all, it was quite complicated, no matter how easy the two young ladies made it look.

The little hat set out in front of the women dressed in yellow and red was half full with lien, the occasional person passing by appreciating the show that was being put on. There was also a small black and white corgi that flitted around them, it seemed that he was part of their group. It seemed that the two girls were almost at their limit, already having danced for an hour and a half, almost two. Even so, their feet never stumbled and their smiles never faltered, I would know, for I'd been watching them the entire time. I passed by just as they started and from then onwards, couldn't take my eyes off them. As entrancing as their dance was, and it being the main reason I stayed, I couldn't help but feel as if I had met them somewhere before.

The long flowing blonde hair. It reached the top of her thighs and had an orderly yet, unkempt look to it. She was using a purple handkerchief as a headband. Her hair shone almost as bright as the sun. Then she also had purple eyes. Well, no, not really purple. They were more of a vibrant violet color, and I could see the joy shine through them. She was tall, definitely taller then me, and was well gifted with a large bosom. Her hips were wide, her waist was small. She had unusually buff arms for a woman, and a six pack was clearly defined in her mid section. From what I could see, her calves her hard as rock. She wore a yellow silk skirt. The back reached her ankles but the front was slightly shorter, about half way up her shin. The golden embroidery along it folds shone in the fire light. Sheer, yellow fabric laid overtop her skirt to the side, starting at her waist then falling down her left leg. At the top of her skirt, there was an orange scarf wrapped around her hips. On her upper body, she wore a yellow cloth. It only covered her breast, going from the top of her stomach to just beneath her arms. There was a strip of fabric started on her left, wrapped around the opposite side of her neck, then came back around, crossing over it's self, to end on her right **(a/n halter crop top)**. Then on each of her arms, closer to the top, she had a cuff of purple fabric.

Next to her stood a smaller girl. I'd guess she was younger as well. Her hair only reached the top of her shoulders. It was an onyx color, with dark, blood red tips. She had a simple rose clip holding back part of her bangs. Her eyes were a shining silver, and shone with the same glee the other possessed. She was on the short side, much like myself, had a smaller frame. She was not as well-endowed as her partner, nor as curvy, with a bigger waist and smaller hips. Neither was she as buff, but I could she the slight muscle definition in her arms and legs, or whatever her clothing allowed my to see of them. Her skirt was made of red silk, going all the way down to her ankles on all sides. There was silver embroidery along its edge that sparkled with the soft fire light. She also had sheer fabric, red in color, starting at her waist and going down her left leg. At her hips, a gray, shimmery scarf was tied, hanging down one side, much like the other's. on her top half, she had a baggy, dark gray blouse. It started at the top of her stomach, bunched up and full of ruffles, and had a boat neck line. Her sleeves reached down to just above her elbow, and poofed out. Her outfit was much simpler then the one in yellow, but was quite beautiful nonetheless.

They continued to dance and leap, sometimes singing lyrics to the songs they played. The people gathered around were weary, backed a ways away from the trio, but interested all the same. They seemed to enjoy the performance and watched peacefully. However, the sound of hoof steps and the clanking of armor rung out through out the alleyway, making the pair up front freeze. A deafening yell echoed off the walls.

"Get them!"

A group of soldiers appeared at the end of the street. The two girls dancing immediately stopped and stooped down to grab their small bags and the hat full of lien. The pair along with the girl that was playing the drum ran off in different directions. Both the drummer and the red one got away, but before the one in yellow could turn the corner, one of the soldiers grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back.

"HEY!" I swear that I saw her eyes flash red when this happened. "Don't Touch My Hair!"

The only response she got was a harder yank of her head. She stumbled backwards, causing her to spill some of the lien in her hat.

"Where'd you get all this money, gypsy?" The man's tone of full of disgust when he uttered her title.

"I earned it!" She yanked her hair out of his hand a scrambled to get get the fallen money. She got all of the lien back into the hat, but then two more men came and grabbed her. One had her arms and the other held onto one of her legs.

"Gypsies can't earn money, they only steal it!"

Just as he was about to put her hands in handcuffs, she jumped off her right leg, and swung it around to round kick the guy holding her left leg in the head. He let go of her foot and flew 10 feet into the building behind him. She then threw her head back and hit the man-behind-her's nose. He yelped as blood leaked out and loosened his grip on her hands. She yanked her hands out of his and upper-cut him in the stomach, making him bend over before grabbing the back of his head and connecting it with her knee. While he fell over unconscious, the woman turned and ran to climb up a wall. She was half way to the roof, where I could see her red companion waiting, before the other soldiers started going after her. As the got closer, I grabbed my horses reins and took her out in front of them. They smacked against her side, one of them falling back and the other falling forward into the mud.

"Breeze, sit." I called out. Breeze sat down on her hind legs, crushing the soldier under her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

I looked over to the man, an expression of innocence on my features. "Oh!" I made my voice get high at the end. "I'm terribly sorry! I didn't see you there!" Despite my polite 'apology' the man still turned to me.

"Who do you think you are. I could get you arrested!"

He pulled out a medium dagger, and went to charge for me. Just as he was about to move, I pulled out my rapier, Myrtenaster, and pointed it at him.

"You were saying, lieutenant?"

"P-princess! Oh, how unusual to see you here?" I stared at him with a deadpan look.

"we were just, you know…" He stammered, "Patrolling the streets, catching common criminals and the such."

I raised my eyebrow. _'common criminals? I don't think those two girls are criminals.'_

"Then please, do explain to me, how those two young ladies are common criminals?"

"Well, they're gypsies. They lie, and steal, and cheat! They've been running around here for months now, but we've never been able to catch them."

' _Gypsies? They're not bad.'_

"Well, forget them for now. I would like for you to escort me back to the palace."

"Yes ma'am!"

I went to mount Breeze, but a flutter of in the corner of my eyes caught my attention. I quickly walked over and picked up two pieces of fabric. One was yellow and it had a flaming heart stitched into it in black. Then the other piece of fabric was red, and had a burning rose stitched into it in light gray. Both symbols looked oddly familiar. I stuffed them into my bag, before standing up and hopping onto Breeze.

I would research my findings at home.

* * *

 **So that's chapter one! I do plan on making more chapters but i'm not sure when they'll be up, or the such. I hope you liked it. I was watching the Hunchback of Notre Dame and that's what inspired this scene (the first scene with Esmeralda and Captain Smith), but the similarities end there, the rest of the story will be nothing like the movie.**

 **I based Ruby's outfit off more traditional gypsy clothing, while i based Yang's outfit off more of a genie styled outfit. Thus why she has the arm bands, and top only covering her cleavage. I was going to put Ruby in a corset, but I wanted her to sorta match Yang in some way, plus a corset wouldn't be very practical wth the way I'm taking the story. If they end up having alternate outfits, I'll give Ruby a corset.**


	2. Yellow

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **This has Spanish in it and translations will be at the bottom.**

 **Sorry if there are any grammer/spelling mistakes. I've read over many times but I still miss things.**

* * *

I looked back over my shoulder when I heard footsteps start to approach, just to see a small figure wearing a cloak move their horse out in front of the guards. My eyes stayed fixed on them as their white horse sat down, crushing the soldier under it. A small chuckle passed my lips _'serves them right!'_

"Apúrate, Yang!"

My head turned to the sky above me, where I saw Ruby hanging over the ledge of the roof. Her face was slightly red from the exertion of climbing, and I could see some dirt smeared across her check. Her next yell snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yang! Prisa o yo te dejo!"

"Ache! Calmate, estoy vienendo!"

I worked my hands up the rest of the metal pipe, my feet pushing against the brick wall, and eventually pulled my self over the edge of the gutter, my hands scraping against the rough, sandpaper-esque shingles. I made sure I still had my bag and stuffed the hat into it before going to look over Ruby for any injuries.

"Are you ok?" I grabbed her arm, "If so, we have to get going. We can't afford for those lousy scumbags to gain on us." I started to pull her across the roof before we came to the end. I let her go and jumped, landing a few feet down on the next building. I continued to run as I heard Ruby follow my lead. I scanned the area before turning to the right. There was another alleyway, filled with dumpsters and cloths lines that we could hide in for a while.

I looked over my shoulder just in time to see Ruby trip over a wind vane. My heart stopped as she stumbled down the side, my body tense and ready to charge forward any moment, but she managed to catch the ledge and regain her footing, quickly dragging her self back to the top. She stood still, catching her breath I'd suppose.

"Sorry!" she looked up at me, her cheeks flushed and a sheepish smile on her lips. "I'm fine!" She ran forwards once again, slowing down next to me, but never fully stopping. I saw her eye spark as she saw the alleyway I was leading us to. Before I could stop her she jumped off the side, a giant smile on her face and spread out like a star. She laughed and curled in on herself, preforming multiple flips and turns before landing almost silently on the ground. She was halfway down the alley before my mind snapped back into gear. I scrambled a bit until I did the same thing she did, the enthusiasm and all, before my big sister instincts kicked in and a slight wave of panic washed over me when I didn't see Ruby.

"Espera! Tú no puede hacer eso! Ven aquí ahora mismo!"

I ran in the direction I saw her go, ducking under the drying blankets, and moving over fallen trash. I saw a flash of red bend around the corner, before the echo of a giggle reached my ears. A giggle, a _fucking giggle._ I felt the temperature around me rise as my anger rose along with it.

"Rúby! Ven aquí ahora antes que te patea! Yo soy seria!"

I started walking to the spot that kept emitting giggles; trash bag can speak apparently. I came to a stop in front of it, my arms crossed and foot tapping against the ground. Silence fell upon the alley for the next few minutes, me waiting and Ruby failing horribly to hind her frame, despite how small it was. She finally crawled out when I kicked a pebble next to her leg.

"Ok, ok! Sorry!" She came out, covered in more dirt and a new rip adorned the bottom of her skirt. I sighed. Now we have to got to the river and I have to find a needle and some thread. I uncrossed my arms and ran a hand through my hair, making sure the guard hadn't done any damage to it.

I checked the end of the alley, both ends, while Ruby tried to fix her hair and cloths- which had gotten rumpled from her little escapade. I heard the patter of paws behind me, when suddenly something warm and fuzzy rubbed up against my leg. I almost screamed before looking down and realizing it was just Zwei. I kneeled down and scratched behind his ears, earning me a small whine of content.

"Ok, I'm ready!"

I turned my head to look at Ruby. She was brushing off the dust her skirt collected, and was moving her feet back and forth, as if we were still dancing, but for all I know, she was. I couldn't really blame her though, we dance almost 24/7. First it was to make some extra money on the streets, then we found ourselves doing it during everyday chores. While bathing, cooking, in the middle of the night when we couldn't sleep, we just always dance. It wasn't a burden, and it didn't make life difficult, so I didn't mind it. Plus, it helped keep us in shape, which was really important; we have to run away from guards and soldiers all the time.

I removed my hand from Zwie's head, and stood, stretching my arms above my head. A yawn escaped my mouth, and I started walking down the dark path.

"Well, come on." I looked over my shoulder to find Ruby moving back and forth, her eyes closed and humming a song. I heaved an exasperated sigh. _'I like dancing, but this is ridicules.'_ "Ruby! Te dejo si no prisa."

"Ya voy, ya voy."

I closed my eyes, feeling the small ray of sun that found its way into the alley on my face, waiting for Ruby to catch up. Her feet padded softly, still in rhythm, and I could hear the metal shingles along her skirt clang together quietly, adding more music to the song she was humming. Looking at her I could see a smile on her face and her eyes were closed peacefully. She walked towards me, a giggle escaping her lips.

"What are you giggling for?" She opened her eyes landing them on me, before smiling even wider and answering.

"When we were on the run, I saw a cat with her new born kittens! I helped them move out of the way of some horses, then they all cuddled up to me and licked my face! They were so cute! Then I noticed you climbing up the wall and was happy that you made it. We also made a ton of money today! We danced two hours! That's more then usual. So, despite the run in, it's just been a good day!"

I shook my head and smiled fondly. I started walking forwards.

' _Never lose your innocence, Rubes. Please don't.'_

* * *

 **I don't know why but this chapter was super hard to write, that's why it isn't longer. I hope you like it! And please review, it would be greatly appreciated.**

 **"Apúrate, Yang!" - "Hurry up, Yang!"**

 **"Yang! Prisa o yo te dejo!" - "Yang!, Hurry or I'll leave you!"**

 **"Ache! Calmate, estoy vienendo!" - "Ache! Calm down, I'm coming!"**

 **"Espera! Tú no puede hacer eso! Ven aquí ahora mismo!" - "Wait! You can't do that! Come here right now!"**

 **"Rúby! Ven aquí ahora antes que te patea! Yo soy seria!" - "Ruby! Come here right now before I kick you! I'm serious!"**

 **"Ruby! Te dejo si no prisa." - "Ruby! I'll leave you if you don't hurry."**

 **"Ya voy, ya voy." - "I'm coming, I'm coming."**

 **I just realized how many times i said basically the same thing in different ways. And the "Ache" thing, I can't really translate because it's an exclamation. Kind of like Jeez. (Actually, this is something only I really say, and it's the way you pronounce the letter 'H' in the Spanish alphabet. The actual saying, in Puerto Rico at least, is "Acho".)**


	3. Black

**Sorry I'm a little late, I haven't had time to edit it. It's still not the best but i just wanted to post it.**

* * *

I sat still on the ledge as I saw two girls walk out of the alley. One was dressed in almost all yellow, which was quite blinding to be honest, and the other one was in a mix of red and gray. I had seen them earlier while they were dancing, but they hadn't really caught my attention. I started to walk away from them until I heard hoof-steps approaching. At that point, I turned back around just to see them running off in different directions. I followed them, just to make sure they were alright, and that's where I am now. Up on a ledge, keeping careful watch over two young girls.

Once I saw them exit the alley, with no visible injuries, I stood up and jumped down to another ledge. I quietly landed on my paws, checked my surroundings, then jumped down to the ground. I ran in the opposite direction of the girls, turning through the many back streets of the city.

After about a half hour, I made it to a door inscribed into the side of one of the buildings. I tapped my paw against it three times, paused, then four more times. I backed up as it opened to reveal a small foyer. I quietly padded inside, letting the door slide close behind me. I walked past the front room, through the kitchen, and into my bedroom. It was small space, with a bed, some curtains, a rug, a dresser, a bedside table, and an oil lamp. Along with those, I had bookshelves lining the walls, a small cabinet full of ingredients, feathers and crystals hanging from the ceiling, and an assortment of maps all over the floor. It was quite messy, but it worked perfectly fine.

I walked to the edge of my bed before jumping up onto it and curling in on my self.

' _Ad me ut forma humana'  
_

A soft, purple glow filled the room. It died down a minute later and I uncurled my self; I stretched my hands over my head and arched my back. I stood up and carefully maneuvered myself from my bed to the dresser on the other side. I opened the top drawer and grabbed a pair of dark purple panties. I also pulled out a tight strip of fabric. I put on both my panties and the fabric, which went over my breast, before closing the drawer. Then I opened the second drawer and grabbed a purple top. It was made of linen, had a boat neckline, and the sleeves were more like straps. The hem of it ended right under my bust. I quickly slipped it on, pushed the drawer closed, then moved on to the next one. I opened it to see an array of silk skirts. Some short, some long, and all in a rang of different colors. I rifeled through them, trying to find the one I wanted. Apparently, I have more skirts then I thought. I finally found the one I wanted after a few seconds, it was made of black silk with a purple trim and it had a sheer overlaying layer trimmed with silver coins. It went down to my knees and bellowed out when I spin. It's my favorite skirt. I closed the drawer and slipped on the skirt.

Having gotten dressed, I turned towards one of my book shelves. I scanned through its contents, looking for my spell book. I have to reset the code on my door.

"Ah, here it is." I plucked it off the shelf and made my way towards the kitchen, skipping to the page I needed. I made it half way to the door before a thought hit me. I froze mid-stride and sighed. I closed the book in my hands and threw it onto the counter; I could fell the exasperation pointed towards myself.

' _I've been doing this for years, I don't need to read it from a book anymore. I have the entire book memorized, for oum's sake!"_

I recommenced my trip to the door. Once I got there, I put my hand upon it and closed my eyes.

' _Signum reset'  
_

After casting the spell, I went back to my room. I picked out another book from my shelves, this time a fairy tale, and fell onto my bed. I was exhausted. Today was a busy day. First I went to the market, then I went to the _black_ market, after that I went to the seamstress to help with customers (you could say it's my job), then I stopped by the two girls and watched them dance. Even if they did get chased by guards afterwards, I'd say I ended the day on a quite relaxing note.

I was half way through my book when I heard a thud. I brushed it off as just being the people above me, they had two kids after all, but then I heard a scream- followed by the crash of metal. My ears perked up at the sharp sound. I instantly sat up and put my book to the side, taking care to mark my spot. I swung my legs over the side of my bed; through the window I could see that it was already dark, the full moon high in the sky.

' _How long have I been reading?'_

it had been a few hours at most. I ignored my bare feet and made my way out of my room. I was just turning into the kitchen when I heard another shout, more like a couple of shouts.

"Let me go, you bastard!"

"You have no right to speak to me like that, _**Gypsy**_!"

My heart stopped when I heard the word. I ran the rest of the way to the front door. I peaked through the window, trying to asses the situation before barging into it. What I saw made my stomach jump into my throat. It was the same two girls I had seen dancing earlier today. The blonde one was being held back by three men; I could see her thrashing about. She kicked them and tried to punch them but her hands her being held behind her back. The men pushed her to the ground, forcing her to kneel, and I swear I saw her eyes flash red.

I saw her staring off to the other end of the alley, and followed her gaze to see the other girl being held against the wall by a guard. Thanks to my night vision, I could see her struggling to get out of his grasp, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her shirt was ripped open down the middle, revealing the tattered piece of fabric wrapped around her breast that was also split in two. Every time she got one of her hands free, it shot to her chest, trying to cover it up as much as possible, until the man would grab her hand and pin it up above her head once again. He put both of her wrists into one of his hands, then used one of his legs to kick her legs apart, almost making her fall to the ground if it wasn't for the hold on her wrist. So far she had been fairly quiet, only some sobs and broken shouts here and there, but then the man moved his hand to the top of her skirt. He ran his fingers along it, hooking his index and middle fingers under it before yanking it down. He pulled both her skirt and panties in one move, and she was completely exposed. She then started to really yell. Her screams echoed off the walls and I'm sure everyone within a mile radius heard it. She screamed and kicked, barely staying on her feet.

I then heard another clash of metal, and turned my head back to the blonde, just in time to see one of the guards fall to the ground unconscious. The woman had freed herself and started running towards the presumably younger girl before she was dog-piled by the other two men. My ears picked up the sound of drawstring and buttons being undone, so I turned to the other end of the alley and saw the guard pull down his pants. That's when my body finally caught up with my mind and I rushed out the door. It opened with a loud scrape against the ground, making the men turn their heads to me. Before they could react I ran towards the one holding the girl in red and round kicked him in the head; I then used my momentum to deliver a hook kick right afterwards. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled it down to meet my knee. I heard a crack and felt blood run onto my leg. Finally I grabbed both sides of his head, at the temples, and my hands glowed as I whisper a spell, causing him to fall limp to the ground. I hurriedly produced a cloak and draped it over the girl, who was now shivering and sitting at the base of the wall. I quickly checked over her, looking for any major injuries, before turning to look at the blonde.

She was locked with one of the guards, throwing punches and kicks here and there. She landed some solid hits on him, throwing him off balance, where she then ducked down and swept her leg at his. He fell over backwards and she took the opportunity to bring her elbow down at his nose. I heard it crack, then she punched him in the gut, and I saw some blood fly out of his mouth.

' _That girl is crazy strong.'_

The guy fell unconscious as well. The girl stood over him, breathing heavily. That's when I noticed the other guard creeping up behind her. Just as he was about to bring his dagger down into her back, my hand shot out in front of me.

"Tolle!" (Away)

Purple light knocked against the guard and he flew back 10 feet, crashing his head against the wall and falling unconscious. I moved my gaze to the blonde's figure, just to see her running past me towards the other girl.

"Ruby! Oh my oum, are you ok? Please tell me you're ok!"

I stood up straight and watched the two girls interact. The blonde one wrapped her arms around the other one, who I think is named Ruby, whispering into her ear and stroking her hair. I could she her start to rock back and forth as Ruby buried her head into the woman's neck and started crying. I could see her shoulders shaking and hear both of their heartbeats, more then 100 beats a minute. I let them cry and hug each other for a few minutes, trying not to seem too awkward, before slowly approaching them. I walked up to their sides, and stood about 6 feet away. I didn't want them to feel threatened.

"Um, excuse me?"

The taller girl turned her head towards me and I saw her eyes widen.

"Oh, um, hi, yes… you helped us?" She looked back to Ruby and squeezed her arms tighter around her. "Thank you, for helping." She didn't look back up to me.

"If you want," I started, "You can come into my house. I have some… extra cloths that Ruby(?) can have. And I can help with your wounds and make you both some tea or coffee… If you'd like. Y-you don't have to accept the offer, I just wanted to… you know…um." I looked down to the ground when the woman didn't say a word. I slowly started to back away, a blush ragging on my cheeks. "Never mind." I turned away, heading to my door, when the woman called out.

"Wait!"

I Looked back over my shoulder and saw the blonde getting off of the ground. She was carrying Ruby bridal style in her arms. I waited as she straightened up. She carefully took a step forwards before stopping, she looked me in the eye. I could see the silent question in her eye. 'may I follow?'

"Come along." I waved my hand and started walking forwards again.

"My… My name is Yang. And this is my sister Ruby."

She walked up besides me. We were at the that door and I asked her to step back as I knocked on the wall.

Three taps, pause, four taps.

I heard Yang gasp slightly as the door slide open. I heard her mutter under her breath, something about me being a faunus and a mage. Which is partly true.

I lead her into the foyer. The door closed behind her and we continued to walk until we came to a little room opposite of my room. It had a bookshelf full of supplies, bandages and ointments and ingredients and such, a small bed, and a few chairs.

"My name is Blake." I started grabbing things off of the shelves and turned back towards the two gypsies. "Just lay Ruby down on the bed and sit yourself down on one of the chairs."

I carefully started taking the cloak off of a now sleeping Ruby and looked over her wounds first. Then I went to Yang and checked her injuries. After analyzing them, I knew what I would need and ran to the kitchen to grab the supplies.

"I'm going to go get the things to dress your guys' injuries. I'll be right back."

* * *

 **This is latin.**

 **'Ad me ut forma humana' (Take me back to human form.)** **'Signum reset' (Code reset.)** **"Tolle!" (Away)**


End file.
